


El primer día del resto de mi vida

by NeaPoulain



Series: Blaise y Pansy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay vida después de los desengaños y, sobre todo, hay vida después de Draco. Porque a veces, cuando miras a la persona con la que has compartido los dos últimos años te encuentras a un desconocido y decides dejar de intentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer día del resto de mi vida

**El primer día del resto de mi vida**

_"No sé cuándo empezó ese primer amor pero sí que sé cuándo terminó. Fue cuando el segundo entró por la puerta sin avisar, abriéndola de una patada y desencajando la madera de los goznes."_

_Pansy Parkinson, Futuro Perfecto, Metanfetamina_

* * *

Lo habían intentado demasiadas veces. Pero habían llegado a ese punto en el que dejar de intentarlo era lo mejor, en el que comprendían con una sabiduría aun manchada de tintes adolescentes que no podían seguir saboteándose era relación que después de todo lo andado parecía que nunca iba a funcionar. Lo comprendieron una noche y decidieron que aquel show no tenía nunca más por qué seguir. Comprendieron, simplemente, que era suficiente con todo lo que habían vivido, que no necesitaban más.

Porque a veces, simplemente, tenían que dejar de intentarlo.

* * *

No fue tan fácil. Porque nada es tan fácil como parece a primera vista. Todo en la vida tiene un truco escondido que tenemos que descifrar y la de Pansy Parkinson no fue la excepción. Un día dijo «nunca más», pero no se le ocurrió que iba a resultar tan difícil. Que una borrachera y tres noches después aún era capaz de sentir el aroma de Draco entre sus sábanas, que sentía su presencia en todos lados, que no se imaginaba la vida sin él. Habían terminado con ese cuento de nunca acabar con un apretón de manos, un beso casi a la fuerza y una mueca de resignación. Se sabotearon a sí mismos tanto tiempo que cuando se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara ya ni siquiera se reconocían.

Lo intentaron tantas veces. Después del baile de navidad cuando tenían catorce años. En sexto. Después de salir de Hogwarts y de lamerse las heridas que les había dejado la guerra, a él más que a ella. Lo intentaron después de los juicios y, al final, les pasó la vida encima. Les pasó una guerra que los arroyó sin darse cuenta ni preocuparse. Les pasaron las circunstancias y ahora lo único que pueden preguntarse es qué podrían sido. Un día se descubrieron desconocidos, extraños que compartían cama y guardaban demasiados silencios.

Pero cortar de tajo todo aquello a lo que estaban acostumbrados fue como extirpar un tumor que tenían demasiado adentro.

—¡Pansy! ¡Soy yo! —la voz de Blaise está detrás de la puerta—. El elfo me ha dejado pasar. —«Maldito Brody», piensa, pero la criatura se preocupa por ella y sabe que lo ha pasado mal. A veces lo descubre llorando a lágrima viva en la habitación de sus padres, que nunca volverán a acostarse en ella y que, en vez de eso, descansan en el mausoleo familiar—. ¡Pansy! ¡Abre!

Así que se levanta y camina, un paso a la vez, hasta aterrizar en la puerta y abrirla y encarar a un Blaise Zabini con cara de «sí, en serio, te lo juro, me preocupo por los demás» que alza una ceja al ver las pintas que lleva la mujer que, desde la puerta, le devuelve la mirada desvalida, de un animal medio muerto al que le han arrancado media parte de su ser. Y a la mejor así es.

—Hola —dice ella, con un tono de «lárgate»—. ¿Qué quieres? —le escupe las palabras a la cara como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo que le pasa, de que lleve una semana encerrada entre whisky de fuego y recuerdos que nadie le va a regresar. Ya ni si quiera se entiende ella misma que quiere a Draco de nuevo allí, pero de todos modos sabe que, aunque lo consiguiera de vuelta acabaría echándolo a patadas, porque así es ella, así es Draco.

—Verte.

—Ya me viste, lárgate… —espeta y hace ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Blaise, que le saca una cabeza lo impide poniendo una mano.

—¿Dónde quedó tu puta dignidad, Pansy? —le espeta él—. ¿La arrastraste tanto detrás de Draco que se te perdió?

—Suena a algo que diría Theodore… —murmura ella.

—Lo dijo él… —confirma Blaise—. Me escribió. Me dijo que viniera. Básicamente se puso a contarme todas las cosas horribles que me iba a hacer si no te sacaba de aquí y te hacía volver a vivir o yo sé qué, Pansy. —Se encogió de hombros—. Le importas al maldito de Theodore de una manera que nadie comprende. Ah, y me ha dicho Greg que te traiga esto… —Saca lo que ha estado escondiendo detrás de su espalda: una caja de chocolates—. Dice que son buenos para las rupturas.

Ella se queda viendo la caja de chocolates unos momentos con la vista nublada, y acaba echándose a llorar, porque extraña a Draco y porque Blaise tiene razón: se le olvidó donde dejó la dignidad y el orgullo. Cambió tanto por aquel chico que amaba que, si ahora se mira al espejo, no va a saber reconocerse. No sabrá si ve a una arpía o a una pusilánime. Si se mira al espejo tiene miedo con qué Pansy Parkinson se va a encontrar porque, después de todo, en el fondo no puede soportar la idea de haber dejado que su orgullo se arrastrara detrás de un idiota.

—Ey, Pan, Pan… —murmura Blaise—. Pan, tampoco te pongas en plan manguera.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?! —exclama ella con la voz chillona que tiene. Blaise medio sonríe sin que ella lo note, porque esa histérica es, después de todo y muy en el fondo, la Pansy de siempre. La Pansy que chillaba dando saltitos por toda la sala común, que le contaba a un escarabajo mierda sobre Hermione Granger. Es la Pansy que conoce.

—No lo sé, el sol sale, la vida sigue… Ya sabes cómo sigue la cosa… —empieza Blaise en tono de guasa—. Hay mundo allá afuera, hay vida sin el idiota de Draco por ahí. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ahora sí, ¿me dejas pasar o sigo en el marco de la puerta intentando que no me corras?

Pansy se aparta.

—Pasa, si quieres.

—Este lugar es un asco —dice Blaise Zabini poniendo un pie dentro—. Me recuerda a lo que Daphne me contaba sobre la habitación de las chicas… —le dedica una mirada a todo mientras Pansy se limpia el rostro con el dorso de la mano, dejándose las marcas rojas de un exabrupto que acabó en lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien, de verdad?

Ella se encoge de hombros, alza las manos.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —pregunta—. Me enamore de un idiota.

—Y como una imbécil, si me permites decirlo —añade Blaise, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Acaso hay otra forma de enamorarse?

Blaise se ríe, sacude la cabeza y después la mira. Es la verdad más absoluta que le ha oído decir en años. Porque tiene razón. No hay más formas de enamorarse. Sólo como un completo y total imbécil. Y eso es algo que Blaise sabe muy bien.

—Ya —se responde ella sola—. Por supuesto que no. Nadie te dice a los cinco años que te vas a enamorar del niño rubio pedante que escupió sobre tu vestido azul celeste. Y mucho menos que va a crecer y se va a convertir en un pedante idiota que se cree el mejor mago del mundo. —Suspira sonoramente—. Y nadie te dice, Blaise, que aunque seas terriblemente feliz a su lado, aunque te acomodes en sus brazos como si estuvieras allí desde siempre, que la vida siempre tiene otros planes. La vida te pasa encima, Blaise.

—¿Has probado enseñarle el dedo corazón a la vida?, ¿o el culo? —pregunta él y ella lo mira ofendida ante su última sugerencia—. Sólo eran ideas, Pansy. No digas que no eran buenas.

Lo único que ve en el siguiente segundo es el dedo corazón de Pansy Parkinson a dos centímetros de su cara.

* * *

Blaise es muchas cosas, pero nunca un buen consuelo. No sabe que decir y acaba diciendo tonterías y eso Pansy lo sabe muy bien. Las últimas tres semanas lo ha tenido revoloteando alrededor intentando sacarle una sonrisa diciéndole sobre como ella se merece algo mil veces mejor que un rubio oxigenado. El peor consuelo del mundo, según ella, pero procura ignorarlo, porque aunque no lo diga, disfruta un poco de su compañía. Si quisiera consuelo, buscaría a Daphne o a Davis, que aunque siga fingiendo que la odia siempre tiene un par de buenas palabras que darle. Si quisiera sinceridad, iría a ver a Theodore, a quien no le importa demasiado lanzarle verdades a la cara.

Si quisiera que reconstruyeran su corazón, buscaría a un chico que sea perfecto. A un chico que le guste. A un chico que tenga interés por recoger los pedazos y volverlos a juntar, poco a poco.

Pero no quiere nada de eso. Así que se queda con Blaise y sus malos consuelos, sus pésimas bromas y lo que sea que tiene. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde Hogwarts y ninguno de los dos la extraña. Blaise va camino a convertirse en un abogado con seriedad nula y Pansy se dedica a vivir todos los años que le quitaron en la guerra.

Ese es el primer día que Blaise logra sacarla de copas y ya se ha arrepentido.

—¿La rubia o la morena? —le señala a dos chicas que están un poco más allá.

—¡Blaise! —le reclama en voz chillona—. ¡No soy un amigote con el que puedas hablar de ligues! ¡Para eso podrías haberte traído a… Theodore!

—Mejor a Gregory, Theodore las espantaría a todas con el humor de dementor que se carga —Blaise sonríe—. No entiendo por qué te agrada tanto.

—Pues por lo que te agradan las personas, estúpido: porque sí —le responde Pansy—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé por qué me agradas tú. Haces malas bromas, te ligas a todo lo que tenga falda… o pantalón, ya que estamos, funcione o no y llevas toda la noche mirándole el pecho a cuanta chica pasa. Sí, no sé por qué me agradas —concluye—. A veces eres un estúpido.

—Aunque no lo creas, Pansy —empieza y su voz ya ha perdido todo tinte de diversión—, en el fondo no soy un estúpido. Bueno…, al menos, no tanto como parece en la superficie.

Pansy se encoge de hombros y le da un trago largo al hidromiel antes de hacerle caso.

—¿Por qué demonios me convenciste de venir aquí hoy?

—Para que veas de lo que te estás perdiendo enclaustrada en tu casa. Ya vez, hay vida después de Draco.

—Aunque no lo creas, Zabini, eso lo había deducido yo solita —espera ella y se pone en pie para irse, que es justo lo que ha querido hacer desde que llegó.

No quiere mentirse y decirse que todo está bien. No es que no quiera salir, o que siga deprimida. Es sólo Blaise. Esa manera de decir las cosas y de no decirlas. De soltar insinuaciones y regalarle sonrisas para correr detrás de una falda al minuto siguiente, esa risa del moreno que de repente le parece falsa. Una risa que esconde un montón de secretos, y esa mirada que dice todo lo que no se atreve a pronunciar.

—Pansy… —él intenta detenerla, la coge de un brazo.

—Déjame, Blaise —murmura ella. Acaba de darse cuenta de por qué Blaise ha acudido en su ayuda mientras ella languidecía y no sabe qué pensar, qué decir, cómo reaccionar.

Acaba de atisbar lo que se esconde al final de la mirada burlona y la sonrisa torcida. Resulta que ella no fue la única que se enamoró como una idiota. Pero al menos tuvo la suerte de que le correspondieran.

—Por favor… —murmura.

Y Blaise se rinde y la suelta, dirigiéndole una mirada que dice todo lo que nunca se ha atrevido a decir. Ella se va caminando, descubriendo que aún no está lo suficientemente ebria para afrontar todo aquello y piensa que, después de todo en su casa aún hay whisky de fuego. Ya brindará a solas. Por lo que pudo ser y no fue, porque el mundo les pasó encima a Draco y a ella y arrolló su relación. Y por Blaise, joder. Ese sí que se merece que alce una copa en su nombre, aunque sólo la choque contra el viento y se diga salud a sí misma. Por haber estado allí mientras ella le pisoteaba el corazón y se lo hacía pedazos sin darse cuenta. Por seguir allí y no irse.

Por aceptarla con todo y el corazón roto.

* * *

—Así que ya lo sabes, Parkinson —le suelta Theodore, en la cara—. Sinceramente, te creía más inteligente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Quinto —le suelta él y ella se da cuenta de que cinco años es mucho tiempo. Que quizá después, en veinte años, le parezca una nada, pero en ese momento tiene veinte y cinco años de su vida es todo un cuarto de ella. Que Blaise lleva enamorado como un imbécil desde que tiene quince años y nunca se ha atrevido a abrir la boca. No sabe si reírse histéricamente o llevarse las manos a la cara—. Era demasiado evidente.

—Para ti, maldito bastardo, porque yo nunca me di cuenta… —le espeta ella. Al finalo ha acudido con Theodore y ya se arrepiente. A veces piensa que Nott no tiene sentimientos y, aunque la vida se ha encargado demasiadas veces de demostrarle lo contrario—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Theodore no responde inmediatamente. Primero deja que Pansy se calme y luego enciende un cigarrillo.

—¡Joder! ¡Apestarás todo con tus terribles hábitos _muggles_! —le arranca el cigarro de la boca.

—Pansy, ¿por qué insistes en comportarte cómo la madre que nunca tuve? —le pregunta Theodore—. Dudo que a estas alturas sirva decirme que fumar me hará demasiado mal… —Saca otro cigarrillo con intención de prenderlo, pero la furibunda mirada de Pansy hace que lo vuelva a guardar. La chica tiene ese efecto cuando está enojada—. No te diste cuenta antes porque estabas demasiado ocupada intentando que lo tuyo con Draco no fuera una mierda.

—Pues fue una mierda.

—Lo sé. Vino a lloriquear conmigo hace unos días.

Los dos se quedan callados. Pansy baja la vista y descubre que ya no está pensando en Blaise.

—Lo hubiera querido siempre —murmura—, porque siempre sentí que éramos el uno para el otro, pero… —Sacude la cabeza—. La cagamos tanto y de tantas maneras distintas, por Merlín. ¿Sabes que nunca me regaló flores? Decía que era tonto y muggle, pero a mí me hubiera gustado. En vez de eso me dio un montón de joyas. Todos con esmeraldas, siempre, quizá para reivindicar todo lo Slytherin que somos pero… ya dejamos el colegio. Slytherin no es más que una palabra, pero una palabra que recuerdas con cariño cuando te vienen a la mente los buenos momentos. —Sonríe—. Como cuando Gregory le dio un puñetazo a Lucian Bole cuando Bole intentó salir con Millicet. Como cuando Pucey y Higgs se las arreglaron para teñirle el cabello a Davis de rosa y en venganza ella hizo lo mismo… Pero no es más que eso —se queda mirando al horizonte—. No siento que Slytherin defina qué soy.

Theodore sonríe para sí.

—¿Sabes que cuando filosofas eres terriblemente irritante? Me ha dado sueño a la segunda frase… —Pansy sabe que miente, porque si para algo tiene paciencia Theodore es para escuchar sus desvaríos.

—Joder, ¿alguna vez te interesas en algo? —le pregunta.

—A veces…

Pansy sacude la cabeza.

—Pero no vine aquí a filosofar… ¡¿qué hago?! —se lleva las manos a la cara—. Por Morgana, con suerte Blaise no se dio cuenta de que me di cuenta…

—Y yo soy Gryffindor… —interrumpe Theodore, pero Pansy no le hace demasiado caso.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer, Theodore?! —vuelve a preguntar.

—Dale una oportunidad —responde como si fuera lo más obvio y Pansy se le queda mirando como si se hubiera fumando algo raro—: Lleva allí demasiado tiempo. Ya te lo ha demostrado. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? A menos, claro, de que te parezca repugnante en algún sentido, pero según la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres que conozco Blaise es arrebatadoramente guapo, así que…

—¡Joder, Nott, ya cállate! ¡Le daré una oportunidad!

* * *

Dar oportunidades nunca es fácil. Después de una decepción el corazón se hiela y se vuelve frío y Pansy sabe que nunca es fácil dejar que entre el amor de nueva cuenta. Tiene miedo de que sus expectativas no sean las correctas o de que Blaise la decepcione peor que Draco. Le tiene miedo al futuro, pero sabe que ha llegado el momento de dejar ir a su primer amor. Porque su primer amor siempre estará allí, para que lo recuerde con una sonrisa de cariño o una mueca de furia, según sea su humor. Draco siempre será una parte de ella, igual que ella de Draco. Pero ha sufrido mucho y sabe que es hora de dejar ir todo y abrazarse al futuro.

Sin embargo, nunca es fácil.

Nunca es fácil dejar de intentarlo, y después de eso, resignarse es lo más difícil. Draco Malfoy es, con todo y sus estupideces, una etapa completa de su vida. Tenía miedo de dejarla marchar porque no podía agarrarse a nada más. Pero Blaise le ha demostrado que está allí aunque lo pisotee —aunque puede no quedarse eternamente, al fin y al cabo, es humano, y a veces el dolor es demasiado—. Y de repente todo le parece un poco más claro. La manera en que le preguntaba cual chica estaba más guapa cuando una pareja de amigas se sentaba cerca de ellos, pero nunca hacía ademán de acercarse. La manera en que apoyaba cada decisión —fuera o no idiota— que tomaba Pansy.

Y después de tanto… ha logrado hacerse oír.

Pansy se planta enfrente de la casa de Blaise. Vive en Lancashire, en una casa bastante grande de pisos con mármol blancos por los que camina su madre, una mujer tan guapa como enigmática y, si lo que Blaise suelta a veces tiene si quiera una pizca de verdad, peligrosa. Llama a la puerta hasta que sale el mismo Blaise a abrirle y, cuando lo ve, se queda sin palabras.

—Hola… —y a partir de allí, ya ni siquiera recuerda qué le iba a decir.

—Pansy.

—Siento haberte abandonado el otro día.

—Tenías razón, estaba comportándome como un idiota.

Pansy se encoge de hombros. La conversación ha llegado a ese punto muerto en el que ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente a qué situación se enfrenta. Pansy siempre había dicho que le gustaba tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa, pero comprende que no las ha tenido, y que a pesar de toda la astucia que pueda tener, la vida siempre va un paso adelante. Blaise siempre se ha contenido delante de ella y se ha mordido la lengua en numerosas ocasiones. Aquella es sólo una más.

—Te gusto —suelta ella. A bocajarro, porque así siempre es mejor. No hay necesidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas, de ir poco a poco.

Blaise abre la boca, sorprendido.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no dice nada.

—Me di cuenta por la manera en qué me miraste aquel día… —sigue Pansy—. A pesar de que sabías que tengo el corazón roto. Que he sufrido un montón de desengaños… A pesar de todo.

—Nunca quise juntar los pedazos —murmura él.

—No creo que necesiten juntarse de nuevo… —le responde Pansy—. Así que aquí estoy. Me da igual lo que digas. Te mereces una oportunidad. Y yo me merezco algo mejor que Draco, algo mejor que discusiones a todas horas y que lágrimas día sí y día no. Tú siempre has estado aquí, así que esta es mi oportunidad.

Blaise sonríe.

—Discutiremos un montón.

—Me da igual.

—Me gritarás cada que me le quede viendo las tetas a una chica.

—Entonces procura no hacerlo. —Ella se cruza de brazos.

—Por ti, igual y puedo intentarlo —le enseña una sonrisa torcida.

—No soy perfecto, Pansy.

—Draco tampoco y aun así me enamore como una imbécil… —taconea en el suelo—. Y yo tampoco lo soy. Pero me miras de la misma manera desde que tengo quince años y nunca me di cuenta.

—Nos arrepentiremos.

Esta vez, Pansy esboza una sonrisa.

—Lo dudo.

* * *

No todo es tan fácil. Las oportunidades son complicadas, porque están llenas de esperanzas, de expectativas y de ilusiones, pero también de lágrimas, de ese sonido como a vidrios romperse que oyes cuando todo aquello en lo que creías se derrumba. Pero la vida sigue, poco a poco. Y aunque Pansy comprende que Blaise no es su primer amor, y quizá no sea el último, le agrada la idea.

Porque él ha estado allí cada que ella cae y la ha levantado. Porque la conoce, y todavía no ha huido en la dirección contraria. Por una multitud de razones. Y porque, cuando Blaise Zabini le sonríe, Pansy casi cree que puede comprender qué es el amor.

* * *

_"El primer día de mi vida sin ti cosí tu sombra al viento que se marcha,_  
_guardé el suspiro de después de partir, dejé una carta para mis fantasmas._  
_El primer día de mi vida sin ti cubrí recuerdos con sábanas blancas,  
_ _soplé en tu cara todo lo que sufrí, llegó la música hasta mi ventana."_

_La oreja de Van Gogh_


End file.
